1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a car seat and, more particularly, to a car seat capable of rotating at an angle of 360.degree. and capable of having forward and reverse movement to allow passengers and drivers to easily get in and out of automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a conventional car seat which is only adjustable in forward and reverse movement by being fixed on the floor, being inconvenient to the passengers.
Additionally, the car seats can't be rotated, such that the passengers are restricted in their movement while they are in a car. Moreover, passengers have to move laterally and bend their upper bodies while getting in and out of the car with a typical conventional seats.